


Quiproquo

by Sushivore



Series: Quiproquo douloureux [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Suite à un énorme quiproquo, T.Bonnie se méprend sur les sentiments de Foxy à son égard. Quelles en seront les conséquences?





	Quiproquo

Ce matin, en se préparant pour le spectacle, T.Bonnie découvrit un papier scotché à sa précieuse guitare.

Curieux, il le prit et le déplia pour lire ce qui était écrit dessus.

Les lettres étaient mal faites, comme si un enfant les avait inscrites sur le papier, pourtant, il réussit à déchiffrer le message sans trop de soucis:

Bonnie,

Voilà bien trop longtemps que je le cache, que je suis incapable de formuler mes sentiments à l'oral, j'ai donc décidé de te les écrire, en priant pour qu'ils soient réciproques. Je t'aime. Vraiment. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu te réveiller, avec tes grands yeux pétillants de joie et de vie. Tout chez toi illumine mon existence même, c'est toi qui me permets de tenir malgré le sentiment envahissant que je ne suis plus qu'un vieux robot inutile qui effraie les enfants. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre bête, voire même dégoûtant, mais je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Si tes sentiments sont réciproques, retrouve moi dans la salle de maintenance juste après le spectacle, je t'attendrai toute la nuit s'il te faut le temps de réfléchir.

Foxy.

Abasourdi par ces révélations, le coeur métallique du petit lapin s'emballa aussitôt furieusement. S'il avait pu, il aurait sûrement rougi.

Foxy, le renard pirate, le robot le plus charismatique -selon lui- venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait! Et pas d'un petit béguin comme il pouvait le voir sur la lettre! Non là c'était du vrai amour!

-T.B! Hey bouge toi on est en scène dans deux minutes!

La voix de leur leader le fit sortir de ses rêveries et il replia le papier avant de le cacher dans ses circuits, entre deux trois câbles bien placés, puis rejoignit le groupe en vitesse, s'amusant déjà à gratter les cordes de sa guitare.

Le spectacle se passa bien, malgré quelques maladresses de sa part dues au fait qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées envahies par un certain renard borgne.

Lorsque le show fut fini et qu'il fut autorisé à sortir de scène, il jeta pratiquement sa guitare dans un coin mais se retint de justesse, la posa, lissa sa fourrure hirsute d'électricité statique, et enfin il se permit de se diriger vers la salle de maintenance d'un pas aussi contrôlé au possible.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se glissa discrètement dans la salle, plongée dans l'obscurité.

Non pas que ça le dérange, il était de toute façon équipé d'une vision nocturne. C'est donc sans mal qu'il repéra Foxy, appuyé contre le mur du fond, ses deux yeux dorés luisants faiblement dans le noir.

-Bonnie? C'est toi? chuchota le grand renard en se redressant, cherchant visiblement le lapin du regard.

"Les vieux modèles et leurs défauts..." pensa T.Bonnie avec amusement en s'approchant.

-Oui je suis là, répondit-il en s'arrêtant face au plus grand avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire connaitre sa position.

-J'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, murmura presque tristement le renard.

-Eh ben faut croire que t'avais tort, sourit le lapin avant de rire légèrement.

-C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis heureux de m'être trompé, rétorqua doucement l'autre.

-Tu m'étonnes.... Eh dis.. Ça fait vraiment si longtemps que tu m'aimes?

-Tu n'as pas idée, acquiesça le plus grand des deux en passant doucement son crochet sur la joue du lapin. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu était petit par rapport à moi....

-Ouais ben te moque pas, menaça gentiment le plus jeune.

-Jamais je ne me moquerai de quelqu'un d'aussi formidable Bon'.

T.Bonnie eut l'impression de griller sur place. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces mots sortiraient un jour de la bouche de Foxy!

-Si j'avais su... Que ça finirait comme ça.... balbutia le lapin en baissant la tête.

-Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais si on en profitait maintenant qu'on sait que c'est possible? demanda doucement Foxy.

Le bleuté se figea en remarquant comme les yeux de l'autre semblaient proches maintenant, mais, avant qu'il ait pu réagir, la bouche du renard était posée sur la sienne, sa langue métallique se frayant déjà un chemin vers sa propre langue.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne rompit le contact visuel durant toute la durée du baiser, comme s'ils craignaient que le faire romprait le charme et que tout ceci disparaîtrait d'un coup.

Finalement Foxy mit fin au baiser, non pas par manque de souffle, mais parce qu'il savait que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se demander où ils étaient passés tous les deux.

-On.. On devrait y aller, tenta d'expliquer le grand renard.

-Je... Bonne idée... Avant que ça s'emballe...

-.....hein?

-Nan rien oublie!! paniqua le lapin avant de se propulser dehors et de filer dans les couloirs sans laisser le temps à l'autre de le suivre.

Il alla rapidement se réfugier à l'arrière du magasin, encore sonné de ce qui venait de se produire.

Foxy lui avait confirmé ses sentiments et l'avait même embrassé bon sang!

Un puissant grésillement de joie résonna dans sa poitrine et il récupéra le papier pour le lire et le relire, ses yeux d'émeraude remplis d'étoiles.

Aucun accord ne fut verbalisé entre eux mais ils continuèrent de se voir en secret, dans le noir, à l'abri des regards dans la salle de maintenance. Foxy lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué que s'il gardait la lumière éteinte, c'était parce qu'il avait peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'il était de toute façon plus à l'aise dans l'obscurité, cette dernière restant en quelque sorte leur domaine de prédilection.

Et puis un jour, ils passèrent le cap de la relation charnelle.

Puppet avait bien fait son job, grâce à iel, ils avaient une anatomie leur permettant de faire la même chose que les humains et de ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'eux à ce moment là.

T.Bonnie n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa courte vie qu'au moment où Foxy et lui ne firent plus qu'un.

Le renard lui fit l'amour avec une douceur étonnante pour un animatronique prévu initialement pour déchiqueter la chair de leur gardien de nuit, et s'assura qu'il aimait avant de lui faire subir plus de choses.

Une fois repus, Foxy agenouillé au sol, le petit lapin encore assis sur son membre, le regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant doucement.

Le plus jeune rendit son sourire, même si le renard ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir.

-C'était... Wow.... parvint à balbutier T.Bonnie, encore secoué par son orgasme.

-Ouais... Comme tu dis... rit un peu Foxy avant d'observer les yeux pétillants de son amant.

Et alors seulement, il comprit.

Durant les deux mois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en cachette, quelque chose l'avait dérangé à chaque fois, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte d'une relation aussi inattendue qu'improbable. Il avait ignoré le fait que Bonnie agisse de façon distante avec lui, imaginant qu'il voulait juste protéger leur secret de la curiosité des autres robots. Mais maintenant qu'il avait calmé ses ardeurs, il comprenait enfin ce qui le gênait.

Bonnie n'avait pas les yeux verts.

Ses yeux étaient d'un rose éclatant.

Le seul animatronique qu'il connaissait possédant des yeux de ce vert brillant et pur n'était autre que...

-Toy Bonnie?

-Oui? répondit innocemment le petit lapin, confortablement installé contre lui.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Quoi? résonna la voix soudain inquiète du plus jeune.

-Ta guitare...

-Oui? Eh bien quoi?

-Je... Ce n'était pas la bonne.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? s'impatienta le lapin, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je... Vous avez presque la même guitare... J'ai confondu... Oh mon dieu je m'en veux tellement.... Je suis désolé TB le mot n'était pas pour toi....

-Pardon?

Le lapin bleu se figea brutalement alors que l'horrible vérité se frayait un chemin à travers ses rouages.

-Tu veux dire.. Tout ça... Tous ces mots doux... Tous ces baiser.. Et le fait qu'on vient de faire l'amour... C'était... C'était pour Bonnie..? Et pas pour moi..?

-Je suis désolé... tenta encore le renard.

-Tais toi!! hurla brusquement le plus jeune en se relevant, ignorant l'engourdissement dans ses pattes. Tu.. Tu as.. Tu as profité de moi!!

-Non c'est faux! Je pensais que c'était Bonnie!!

-Tu t'es servi de moi!! Tu... Je te hais!! cria encore T.Bonnie en frappant violemment le renard à la mâchoire avant de sortir de la pièce en courant, des larmes brûlant ses yeux désormais ternes.

Les autres le regardèrent passer sans comprendre, mais lorsqu'il aperçut Bonnie, ce qui lui servait de sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur son aîné.

-Sale monstre!! Tout ça c'est ta faute!! T'aurais jamais dû exister!!

L'autre n'eut d'autres choix que de se défendre, protégeant son visage tout juste remis en état des coups du plus jeune, totalement perplexe quant à cette agression inattendue.

-T.B! claqua la voix du vieux Freddy alors qu'il venait le séparer de Bonnie. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?!

Le petit lapin se débattit un instant avant de laisser tomber, éclatant définitivement en sanglots.

-Je le hais!! Je hais Bonnie!! Je hais Foxy!! Je les hais tous les deux!! Je veux qu'ils meurent!!

-Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?! hoqueta le grand lapin en se redressant, encore un peu sonné.

-Tu l'as fait tomber amoureux de toi!! Tu me l'as volé!! T'es qu'un monstre!! Salaud!!

Puis il flanqua un violent coup à Freddy avant de se précipiter hors de la pizzeria, ignorant les appels de ses amis, son cœur d'acier se décomposant dans sa poitrine, où était encore caché le doux mot de Foxy.

Et alors qu'il courait au hasard, la pluie se mit à tomber furieusement, trempant sa fourrure et ses circuits, mais il l'ignora, et continua de courir, loin de ses amis, loin de sa maison, loin de son amour, loin de ses souffrances, en se promettant de ne jamais y retourner.


End file.
